Love Drain
by Tasheen
Summary: What starts out as just a regular day can lead to real BIG trouble for Serena and Darien! R&R Please!
1. Love Drain Part 1

Title: Love Drain (1/?)  
  
By Tasheen  
  
E-mail: Tashwriter@yahoo.com  
  
Rated: PG (At highest at least right now : ))  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the characters but I do own the plot so please don take it : )   
Thank You!  
  
Ok this is the first fanfic I have ever written so I would like input on it!   
I tried to make it romantic but still have plot. I don't really think I am the type of   
person who will sit here and type long winded notes before my stores mostly becasue I have   
nothing to say! Maybe when I'm more of an old hand at this you'll see me talking more but   
until then I'll just be presenting my story for you to read. Oh yeah I mainly use the   
dubbed names because that's all I have been able to watch though I CAN use the Japenese ones   
I just can't garuntee the spelling!  
  
Let the show begin!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Serena woke up and shot out of bed.  
"Oh I'm late!" she threw back the covers and dumped her cat, Luna, onto the floor.   
"You could've woken me up Luna!" Serena said as she scrambled into her uniform. She hastily   
checked to make sure the locket on the bow was still there.  
  
"I did wake you up! Three times! It's not my fault that you didn't get up!" the   
black cat with the crescent moon on her forehead hissed at the girl who was fixing her   
hair up into the balled pigtails she always wore it in.  
  
Serena rushed down the steps and grabbed a piece of buttered toast.  
"Gotta run mom! I'm late! Bye!" she said as she ran out of the house and   
down the street.  
  
"I'm lllaaaaaaaaaattte! I'm laaaaaattte! I'm lllaaaaaaaaaatttttteeeee!!" she said  
as she ran along pigtails streaming out behind her like twin banners as she dodged people  
walking on the side walk. "Miss H. is going to be so steamed! I have to think of a good  
excuse Oh oh oh!" she ran into the school building and skidded down the hall and into the   
classroom. "Miss H. I uh... uh..."  
  
"Serena! Excuses will do you no good! You already have detention. One hour   
after school."  
  
"But... but... Miss H!" she said the last bit coming out in a whine.  
  
"But nothing! Now get to your seat or I'll make it two hours!" with that Miss   
Haruna turned and walked to the front of the room. "Now class" she said after Serena was   
seated. "Open your books to page..." and so the day droned on.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Ok! I'm done the first part! I know its short but I wanna sorta stretch the story   
besides this way it won't look like I'm skimping at times :) Because I get busy and can't   
write as much! Hope you enjoy!  
-Tasheen  



	2. Love Drain Part 2

Love Drain (2/?)  
  
Tasheen  
  
Tashwriter@yahoo.com  
  
Um low rated what did I rate the first chapter?  
  
Um Let's see. Sorry the first chapter was so short. I was writing it from memory cause I couldn't   
find the notebook I handwrote it down in!  
  
If you see something like this {AN: something like this...} it's authors notes. AN short for   
Authors note(s) get it? got it? good! Crystal? Clear! Ahh man darned split personalities   
hehe what can I say I'm an eccentric 14 year old! heheh   
  
Part 2  
  
"Now Serena I want a paper with at least three paragraphs long on ways that you can do to stop being so late all   
the time."  
  
"Yes Miss H. ..." she said. She looked down and sweatdropped *THREE paragraphs!*  
  
Miss Haruna left the room and Serena sat there for an hour doodling and scribbling on the paper. She covered it   
with hearts and "I Love Darien" in all different types of writing from bubble letters to cursive.  
  
When Miss Haruna came back she asked about it. "What's that Serena?"  
  
"Oh nothing Miss H.! The hour's up? Well I'll just finish this at home! Bye!" she slipped out the door and was  
gone before Miss Haruna could stop her.  
  
"Whew! I'm glad I got out of that! I mean Boredom city with a capital !" she walked along and she bumped into   
Darien.  
  
"Hey meatball head!" he said peering down at her with a slightly mocking small grin.  
  
"Er! Don't call me that!" she said her face getting red.  
  
"Fine." he said simply with a small chuckle and put his arm over her shoulder as he fell into step beside her.   
"Where were you going concentrating so hard may I ask?"  
  
"Yes you may ask since you already did" he said smiling to take the bite outo f her quick words. "I was going to   
see the girls and see if they wanted to hang out... but since I 'bumped' into you I might jusst stay here. That is if   
you're not busy! Are you?" She said going quickly suddenly unsure as she bumblethe casual suggestion to hang out with her   
boyfriend.  
  
"Actually.. no I'm not... why don't we go to the lake? It's almost sundown and the sunset is beautiful with the   
cherry blossoms there. I know just the little bench near the rose garden for the veiw. It's beautiful this time of year."  
  
"Sure let's go! It sounds sooo romantic!" Serena said and she swung her leg over behind him on his motorcycle.  
  
"Hold tight" he said with a quiet chuckle as she slipped her arms around his waist. Her screams and giggles of  
delight were whipped back in the wind that pulled her pigtails back behind er like twin golden banners as they went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
3 3 3 @------------- 3 @--------------- 3 @--------------- 3 @----------------- 3 @--------------- 3 3 3  
  
"Oh Darien..." was all she said as they sat and watched the sun set over the lake.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked and huigged her tightly.  
"Mm-hmm..." she said and sighed contentedly. She looked up at him and her looked back down at her and they kissed.   
Suddenly there was a brght flash and then:  
"Perfect!"  
"Huh?!"  
"What?!"  
Their heads jerked apart and they turned to look at a short man who was almost bald with only a thin ring going   
around just above his ears. {AN: He looks sorta like Rei's grandfather} He circled around in fron of them hopping from   
foot to foot and waving his arms as the street lamps came on.  
"That was absolutely perfect! The sunset, the silohuetted kiss! OH! It was just PERFECT! You two are gonna be  
the main feature for a postcard line!" He bobbed his head and wiggled his ears "A bbbbeeeeaaaaaaasuuutiful picture,  
sunset, cherry blossoms, young lovers kissing! Oh this'll be hit! Igotta go get this developed! Bye!" all the while he  
was bouncing up and down and now he bounced more then walked down the path away from then. Serena frowned a little   
* _Strange_ little man...* she though to herself  
She looked at Darien then looked around.  
"Oh!" she said and shot off the bench, "It's sooo late! My dad's gonna be steamed!"  
They hopped on hs bike and sped towards her house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
3 3 3 @------------- 3 @--------------- 3 @--------------- 3 @----------------- 3 @--------------- 3 3 3  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
The man stopped bouncing {AN: Finally! ^.^} and hid behind a corner of a large planter as they sped bast him.  
"Perfect." he said again only this time it had a malicious tone in it and his eyes flashed red. "Now I can add   
their energy to what I have already gathered from other couples. Soon my precious love will be revived... soon" he   
opened a portal and stepped through into a lab. He set the camera down on a table and frowned down at his tourist costume,   
a flowered Hawaii shirt and khaki shorts. They disappeared and he was in a solid black jumpsuit. Then he flicked his   
hand at the camera and it projected the picture he took onto the wall. Then the picture began to glow as he leaughed evilly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
3 3 3 @------------- 3 @--------------- 3 @--------------- 3 @----------------- 3 @--------------- 3 3 3  
  
**Back at Serena's House**  
  
Darien and Serena were just saying good bye when she fainted forward into his arms.  
"What?? ooooooohhhhh..." he said and then groaned as he too sank unconcious to the   
ground, the both of them sprawled in the front yard comatose.  
A few minutes later Serena's mother came out.  
"Oh no! Honey! Honmey!" she called for Serena's father {AN: What's his dub name? I know she's Irene but...} and   
he came running.  
"Uh... God... Sammy! Call the ambulance! Now!" he bent to check bth of their pulses. "They're weak but they both  
have a pulse.. it's as if they have no enrgy..."{AN: Hit the nail on the head didn't he? } then came the wail of the   
ambulance and Serena and Darien were taken to the hospital, Serena's family followed When they got there her mom went   
to call her daughter's friends on the pay phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
3 3 3 @------------- 3 @--------------- 3 @--------------- 3 @----------------- 3 @--------------- 3 3 3  
  
**At Cherry Hill Temple 5 minutes later**  
The phone rang and Rei Hino jumped to answer it.  
"Hello Chery Hill Temple, Rei Hino speaking. May I help you?" she inquired politely.  
"Rei! It's Lita, something has happended to Serena... she's at the hospital... her mom just called and since   
she was on the pay phone and low on change she asked me to call you...   
the others know alreaddy and we're going to the hospital right now will you come?"  
"Of course I'll be there... ok.. uh-huh... see you there!" Rei hung up and with a few quick words to her   
grandfather she ran out of the temple and down the road.  
  
  
End Part 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
3 3 3 @------------- 3 @--------------- 3 @--------------- 3 @----------------- 3 @--------------- 3 3 3  
  
  
Ok! Whatcha think? Comments, criticisms, insults, suggestions and or death threats? E-mail me! tasheen@www.com  
  
  
Also anyone know what the colors of roses represent? I know red and white but that's it! 


	3. Love Drain Part 3

Love Drain (3/?)  
Tasheen  
Tashwriter@yahoo.com  
Check out my site! http://tashssailormoonpagee.homestead.com/index.html  
  
  
Nodbody e-mailed me! Please feed my starving inbox! I don't think you like me that much!  
I can't live without the e-mail please! I'm not that crazy. But anyway since no one  
e-mailed me about the colors of roses I'm just gonna change that flower... A tiger lily I  
guess will be good enough. PLEAAAAAAASSSEEEEEEEEE write to me! I need to know whether I   
should continue with this story or forget about it! Ja ne!  
  
* This should all be in English but just look out. With my scattered brains it might have   
some japense slipped in! Byezzzzzzzzz!  
  
Part 3  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Rei skidded to a stop halfway to the hospital. Reaching into her pocket she smiled   
just a little. Then she stopped into the little floral shop she had stopped in front of.  
Looking at the arrangements she picked on that contained a lot of pink flowers for Serena.  
It had a little moon ballon stuck into it also. Then spying a tiger lily also she bought  
that. Then she took off running once again. She arrived at the hospital to see Lita,   
and Ami already there turning to look just before she asked about Mina she saw her blond   
friend approaching. Lita had bought several ballons that had 'get well soon' and other   
phrases sparkling on them. Ami had a blue arrangment and a single orhid sepererated (Sp?)  
from it. Mina was carrying a sunflower and a bright orange and yellow arrangement. Her  
hair was sopping wet and stragley and she had her customary red bow gripped fiercely in her   
teeth. Rei took her extra sunflower and Lita took the bulky arrangement while Mina quickly   
tied back her hair. The bow was crooked but she didn't take the time to fix it. Adjusting  
her purse strap she took back the arrangement. They ntered the hospital and Ami approached   
the desk.  
  
"Hello Nancy.... No I'm not looking for my mom" she said to a mumbled question from  
the red-headed lady behind the desk. "Could you please tell me what room Serena Tuskino is  
in? She was admited this afternoon, um brought in by ambulance with a young man... Yes   
the couple that collapsed... 107? Thanks Nancy." Ami smiled at her then turned to the   
others. "We have to take the elavator up. They're are no patient rooms on this one.  
We have to go to the next floor. Room 107 shouldn't be too much of a walk. They   
took a few minutes to wait for the elavator then easily found the room. Sammy, Serena's   
11 year old brother was sitting outside it on a bench playing with his game boy. Her mother  
and father were inside.  
  
"They're sleepping peacefully now. We're gonna have to keep them both over night to  
finish running tests about the collapse." The doctor told her parents just as her four  
friends came in.  
  
The 4 girls looked at each other all thinking the same thing. *Serena hated hospitals!*  
Rei took a purple balloon from Lita that said "Get Well Soon!" in big gold letters and the   
orchids from Ami, she already had hers and Mina's extra flowers. While the others took their  
arrangements over to Serena's table she walked over by Darien's and laid the flowers down.   
She let go of the ballon which had a weight on it so it didn't go anywhere. Then she placed  
her's on the corner of the table next to Serena where it balanced awkwardly. The bulky   
flowers took up all of the room on the bedstand but here and there you could see cards poking   
up.  
  
"Visiting hours will be ending soon you'll have to go." the doctor said. Everyone   
agreed to go down to the cafeteria. Halfway down Mina remebered that she had left her purse   
up in the room. She went back and saw it. On her way back after stopping to look from Serena  
to Darien and back again she heard two doctors talking.  
  
"Oddest case I've ever seen...." They had the backs to her and she couldn't tel what   
they were saying the whole time "Yeah I know you have a few... I have one or two more also...   
yeah all found together... known to be dating all these couples... Like their energy's been   
well drained out of them." Then the two doctors went on. Mina ran down to the cafeteria.  
  
"I think it's time for scouts." Mina said as soon as she sat down with the others   
who loked up at her. They had all been thinking about that themselves.   
  
"Don't you think that we should get to central control then?" Rei said when   
no one moved.  
  
"Bye Mr & Mrs. Tuskino!" Thefour chorused. "We'll be back bright and early   
tomorrow" added Ami. Once they got outside they all broke into a run.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
3 3 3 @---- --------- 3 @---- ----------- 3 @---- ----------- 3 @------   
----------- 3 @---- ----------- 3 3 3  
  
Do you like?? Are you still there? Please e-mail me your feed back! Let me know how I'm   
doing! tashwriter@yahoo.com! See ya in part 4!  



	4. Love Drain Part 4

Love Drain (4/?)  
  
Tasheen  
  
tashwriter@yahoo.com  
  
Check out my Site! http://tashssailormoonpage.homestead.com/index.html  
  
  
Here's part four! Couldn't sleep so guess what I'm writing to you wonderful people who are  
not feeding my hungry mailbox. Does that mean it's good? Or bad? What please tell me!   
tasheen@www.com Please write!   
  
Part 4  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Click... click click... click cklick... tap... clack click beeep beep click click   
clack tap beep*  
  
"WELL!" Rei said finnally after the others sat in silence while Ami played with the   
computer. The little sounds were annoying and Rei's nerves were already one edge.   
*A new enemy!? Why no obvious attack? That's what all the others had done. Why hadn't they  
detected the new evil before? How could they have let it attack Serena and Darien. They   
hadn't even had the warning to transform. What had happened?* "Ami do you have anything?   
Because so far as I see we or I at least have already failed in my duty to protect the   
princess and now I want to make them pay! Until then I'm not a Sailor Scout I'm a Failure   
Scout!" Rei broke down crying. She had her troubles with showing emotions but Serena was   
her best friend and her princess. Nobody was gonna hurt her and get away with it. her job   
was to prevent that and she had already failed. So now she decided she had to get rid of   
them to rid her princess of the pain. The other scouts crowded around comfort her. After  
a few minutes Ami spoke up.  
  
"Well the good news is this new evil isn't from the Dark Kingdom. Or from Galaxia   
or from Nepherina. They're still obliverated." She paused and glanced at them. They were   
all looking at her with expressions that said 'and the bad news?'. She sighed and continued,   
"The bad news... it's stronger then they were. And not so blatant. Meaning it will be harder   
to find... and harder to fight. Without Sailor Moon, the crystal and Tuxedo Mask... Well   
we'll have almost no chance. Still we can do it right?" she gave a weak grin at their   
doleful faces. "I mean... we've... we've all been in impossible situations beforeand... we've   
come back to life after them what 4 times? I mean that's pretty impossible.." She had   
started babbling, quiet Ami had started babbling. They all knew she was really nervous.  
Licking her lips she tried to grin again. They returned it with weak grins of there own.   
Then Lita, her battle blood rising said as she smacked her hands together decisively, "Well   
Ames that means you have to find them... We'll try at figuring out how to get Darien and   
Serena to wake up won't we guys?" The others nodded numbly.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
3 hours later  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well the evil is located in toy. We just need one of the couples to wake up and   
tell us what happened before they passed out then we need another of the couples to wake up   
and let us find a similarity!" Amy said looking satisfied with herself.  
  
"See we have a plan!" sad Mina perking up and smiling around at everyone. Then she   
stopped smiling. "What?"  
  
"We still don't have anyone awake!" Rei said in exasperating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Okkkkk sorry so short but hey it's two in the morning I can barely see straight! I hope you   
enjoy! The Scouts try to deal! Pllleeassse e-mail me!!!!!!!!!!!!! tashwriter@yahoo.com   
Please type to me! 


	5. Love Drain part 5

Love Drain Part 5  
Don't own sailor moon really wish I did though!  
  
Brian Salzar woke in a hospital and no memory of how he got there.  
He looked around as he groggily sat up. His girlfriend Suzy Methind was laying  
asleep in a bed next to his. He glanced out the window. It was just dawn he  
could tell by the grey light coming dimly through the window. Then he remembered  
passing out at her front door for no reason and before that the postcard man in  
front of the lake at the park. A nurse came in humming to herself as she went about   
her work.  
"Miss?" He said weakly.  
'Oh! You're awake?! Let me get the doctor!" She turned and bustles out of   
the door.  
  
**In Serena's Room***  
  
Lita was sitting quietly next to Serena's bedside awake early in the morning   
for once concerned about her friend. She looked up from the manga she was reading as  
a nurse excitedly entered the room. The doctor had been checking the stats on Serena   
and Darien's monitoring machines. She overheard as the nurse said "...one of them   
woke up." Lita's keen ears perked up even more and she heard him whisper back. "Who?"  
The nurse said "Brian Salzar room 115" Lita pretended to be oblivious. Then when  
the doctor and the nurse had left Lita flipped open her communitcator. *Scouts I   
think it's time for a private appearance for Mr. Brian Salzar newly awakened in room  
115 Tokyo Hospital.* when she recieved affirmation she snuck up to a supply room near   
room 115. The others quickly joined her. They transformed together and then quietly   
using there scout stealth snuck into room 115. Brain Salzar was staring out the window.  
He glanced over at them as they entered and then turned away andthen shocked did a double   
take.  
"I didn't die did I? They just said I lost a lot of energy. I'm not dead am I?"  
He was shocked and was begining to panic.  
"Shh... No nothing like that..." Jupiter whispered encouragingly. "We're just   
here because we have some... quesitons is all."   
"That's good Jupiter keep him calm i can scan the information even if he doesn't   
talk" Mercury said activating her visor. "Just keep him calm." She pulled the compact   
Mercury Computer from her subspace pocket. She quickly picked up scans. "Just try and   
keep him thinking of the topic not directly that will just mess with the scans just like   
what happened that day in general." She took then entire happening into her computer.  
"Good now we have enough. We just have to get back to Central Control and get this  
stuff analyzed."  
"Right" Jupiter said. "Goodbye Brain Salzar." and then the two scouts were gone.  
  
***Central Control***  
"This is interesting. He and his girlfriend got their pictures taken. Or rahter   
their picture got taken but not because they asked for it but becasue evidently they were   
such a cute couple. But there's somethign in that camera flash. That's it it's the   
photographer! He's using the camera to drain the peoples engery!" Ami said excited  
to have found somethine.  
"But how will we find him?" Mina asked hopelessly. 


	6. Love Drain Part 6

Love Drain part 6  
Tash_chan25@yahoo.com or Tasheen@www.com  
Come on people! Please give me SOME reveiws! I get over a thousand hits   
counting alla my stories and still am under 50 reveiws! I should start   
holding back chapters until I get enough reviws! Ok Going along with   
that plan: No more chapters of this story until I get 8 more reviews!  
Is it that hard to type "It sucked and I hated it" or "I liked it keep   
going" in the little reveiw box I mean come on!  
  
  
"We have to think about this carefully." stated the ever-so   
analytical Amy. "Where'd they go they day they got well zappped?"  
"Who knows?" said Lita with a shrug. 'It's not like we can just   
ask them!"  
"Since we don't know where Serena and Darien went. Why don't we  
check out where Bryan and his girlfriend went; the park." Rei  
stated simply. This seemed the obvious answer and the others   
promptly agreed.  
"Well...?" Lita said when no one really made a move to go  
"Let's go!" with that she stood and headed for the door. The others   
followed.  
  
  
As they arrived at the park they took a look aorund.  
"Well let's stakeout a happy couple that looks um   
picturesque?" After amoment of squinting andsticking her   
tongue out a little for concentration Mina managed to get the rather   
large word out. The others were surprised but figured they were   
all out of sorts without their sunny Serena. Mina and Lita decided  
to splut up. Rei and Amy agreed. While Mina and Lita went off in   
one direction around the lake and Rei and Amy in the other.  
  
  
"No luck..." Amy mutter disconsolatedly. She glanced over at   
Rei who shrugged hopelessly. Then suddenly Rei turned having spotted a   
flurry of movement over towards the lake. There was a couple...  
and a short balding man. Slipping into a grove of trees...  
"MARS CRYSTAL STAR..."  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL STAR..."  
"POWER!!!!!!!!!" Calling their powers their transformations   
began all of the appropriate flashes of nudity and bright lights later  
there stood the champions of justice Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury.  
While Mercury pulled out her communicator to call the others to them   
Mars rushed forawrd already spewing her speech.  
"By the power of the love you capture in you pictures and the   
power of good that love can nuture I am the champion of justice Sailor  
Mars! Prepared to be burnt to Martian ash for your draining of energy!"  
The small man turned whiel she made her speech with an annoyed   
look on his face. "Not a Sailor Brat.. I've heard of you... Oh well  
you shall simply be a fly in the ointment. And just as easily disposed   
of! Clickta! Take care of them." From his camera a dark mist rose and   
formed into a twistedly mutated female form. "And be sure to treat   
them... roughly!" Then turning he stepped into his portal that took him  
back to his labratory. By then Mercury and the other two had arrived and   
Jupiter made a valiant but futile effort to grab him before he made it   
through yet alas she was too late.   
"NEGATIVE IMAGE DOUBLES!" Flashing black and white power emenated  
from the beast that was Clickta. It struck each of the scouts and they   
were surprised to feel no pain. But upon looking beside them found   
doubles of themselves with wicked grins on their faces. These clones   
soon turned on the original scouts.  
  
Yes yes I know short short but you people don't read it anyways so I'll  
just have to make do and try to make the whole damned thing more   
suspenseful! SO DEAL! If you want more REVIEW IT! 


End file.
